1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to an apparatus and method for creating artwork in wax, and particularly for creating temporary wax artwork.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are known batik kits and heating devices. For example, Bartleson U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,113 discloses a batik kit for creating designs on fabric using wax and dyes. Bartleson, however, fails to disclose a kit or method of creating two and three dimensional temporary wax articles using a variety of wax applicator tools.
Gill et al. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 346,245 discloses the ornamental design of a commercial food cooking device. Gill, however, fails to disclose a heating unit having a plurality bins for heating articles separately, and wherein each bin is selectively removable and includes a section defined thereon for conveniently pouring a partially melted article.
Reading U.S. Pat. Des. No. 185,614 discloses a baby dish, but fails to disclose a heating unit having a plurality of removable bins for heating articles separately, and wherein each bin includes a means for conveniently pouring or discharging a partially melted article.
Wallace U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,616 discloses a paint box palette for maintaining and storing a plurality of liquids separately, but fails to disclose a device for separately heating a plurality of articles, including a plurality of detachably engageable bin members having means for discharging substantially melted materials therefrom.